Our Souls Are Divided
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Jaden knew he always held Alicia's soul, but he never knew how much she suffered until now. Will he finally understand the feelings inside or will he wait for their souls to be divided once again? From STM. Set in Season 1. Saviorshipping all the way!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my OCs

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my OCs. From "Seize the Moment". Set in Season 1. Saviorshipping (JayxAli)! Please R&R!

**Our Souls Are Divided**

Jaden's chest pained him as he let out a hiss. The pain was unbearable.

Was this how Alicia had felt when her soul had escaped her body?

He felt as if he was empty inside now. Felt as if he'd never be whole ever again.

With trembling hands, Jaden grabbed the bed in order to heave himself into a standing position. He turned and looked at the mirror, letting out a cry of alarm.

His eyes were fading. The chocolate brown shade was darkening, slowly but surely becoming a rich midnight black. Finally, the pain disappeared.

But the feelings of emptiness remained.

Alicia stepped out of the shadows, her eyes now that vibrant shade of green and sparkling like emeralds. Shock and disbelief was etched across her face.

"What have you done?" She whispered in horror.

Jaden looked down at the emerald around his neck, only to see it was no longer an emerald.

It was a ruby and it scorched his chest through his shirt. He jerked it off and tossed it on the sheets. Alicia paused before reaching out to grasp the ruby with her fair hands.

"I wanted to know," Jaden whispered.

"You've traded the souls." Alicia gasped. "Jaden, why?"

Pain and torment screamed from those no longer chocolate brown eyes.

He couldn't tell her the truth.

Mainly because Jaden wasn't even sure if he knew it himself.

Ever since that first encounter with Alicia Kimana, Jaden had been experiencing things that confused him more than usual. He felt warmth and an unyielding desire to protect the girl in front of him since the moment he laid eyes upon her.

Since the first time he had seen those vibrant green eyes, if only for the moment he had.

Jaden didn't understand what he was feeling.

Though he did know what it was.

Unconditional love for the special girl standing before him.

Nevertheless, Jaden Yuki could never utter the words that would confirm that.

Until a few moments ago, he held her soul.

Now she held his.

"Jaden,"

Alicia shook her head, her Dreamsprite-like locks tumbling down her back to her waist like a waterfall. The strength that erupted from her in waves hit him head-on.

His senses seemed sharper somehow.

No wonder Alicia always knew what Tyler and Ami were whispering about from across the room…

Her hearing was at least three times sharper than a normal human's.

The light hurt his eyes too. They were sensitive as well.

But everything was more defined as well.

"Ali, I wanted to. I needed to know how much you've been suffering because of me."

"No, Jay, I haven't been suffering because of you. I've been suffering for my sisters."

What she spoke was true. She had given up her soul in order to protect her sisters.

If only Jaden knew why she fiercely protected them.

Had something happened to the Kimana Triplets when they were children?

"Jaden… this isn't right…" Alicia said as she took the ruby, it scorching her hand, but she didn't drop it. "Look, this is my punishment, only I have to withstand it."

Jaden staggered away from her, "No! I can't let you suffer anymore!"

She scowled and said, "That's not your choice."

His eyes pierced through her, "I'm making it my choice."

"I don't need you to protect me! I don't need anyone!" Alicia snapped.

"What happened to your fear of being alone?" Jaden shot.

Alicia cringed slightly.

He honestly did know her completely now.

Never had she told him or anyone else her fears.

However, Jaden could read her like an open book.

It made her want to hurt him and kiss him at the same time.

She refrained from those desires. Though she was unquestionably in love with Jaden, she couldn't dare allow anything beyond a friendship to occur between them. Their fates didn't entwine at all.

Or so she thought until Jaden stupidly damned himself to the hell on earth that she suffered daily.

"Jaden, get your arse over here this minute." She demanded.

Still he evaded her.

"No!"

"Do it!"

Now he was seriously starting to tick her off.

Though it did warm her that he cared enough to defy her wish to suffer once more.

Curse him and his undying sweetness.

Alicia wanted to strangle him by this point, but she knew deep down she would never hurt him.

"Alicia, I won't." He growled, though she could see he was in agony.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but this is for your own good."

She lunged.

Jaden let out a curse as Alicia slammed him into the wall behind him, pinning him to it, and pressing the scorching ruby to his chest. He let out a yell of pain as fire teared through him.

The feelings of emptiness seemed to be fading.

And as the feeling of being whole returned, Jaden could see every wince and feeling of emptiness of Alicia. Her eyes were fading again; going back to that tormenting shade of black that sent a wave of sympathy throughout him everytime he met her eyes.

Soon the ruby was an emerald once more, being placed back around his neck, and Alicia backed away.

Jaden whispered one thing, "Ali…"

She looked away, "I couldn't bear to see you suffer like I do."

"But, Ali-"

"Enough, Jay!" Alicia glared slightly, "This is my burden to bear, not yours. Don't you dare ever do that again."

"I can't anyway."

"Why not?"

Jaden slowly and instinctively took Alicia's hand, bringing it to his lips, and he lightly kissed her palm.

"Because it hurts you whenever I suffer and I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

An unfamiliar emotion crossed her gentle face.

Very slowly, Alicia pulled her hand free, savoring the last seconds of his hand touching hers.

"Our souls are divided," She whispered.

"Why can't they forgive me, these demons inside?" He responded.

Alicia pressed her palm to her heart, "You have no demons, Jaden. Only I do."

Jaden blinked, his warm chocolate eyes staring into midnight black.

There was no denying the obvious truth.

Alicia Kimana was strong.

Just as Jaden Yuki was protective.

"I'll see you, Jay."

Without another word, Alicia turned on her heel, and walked out of the dorm. And without another protest, Jaden enclosed his hand around the emerald around his neck, knowing that this piece of Alicia was as important as she was.

He would die to protect her.

He truly was in love with Alicia.

Though he doubted he could ever embrace that truth.

Unless, somehow, they could unite their divided souls forever…

**The End**

A/N: Saviorshipping from before Ali and Jay get together. In the story, they don't actually get together until Season 2, so Season 1 is just the agony and tormenting of them knowing they're in love but unable to do anything about it. Kinda sad, now that I think about it… anyways, please R&R, no flames, and hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the name too! Saviorshipping. Makes perfect sense, since Ali and Jay save each other a lot. Later!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
